Ershin
Ershin is a character within Breath of Fire IV. Role in Breath of Fire IV Ershin is the name of the mysterious armor that joins with Ryu and his party in Breath of Fire IV. The armor contains the entrapped spirit of the Endless Deis. Deis is later released from the armor by Ryu when he enters her mind and breaks the bonds holding her there. Through necessity however, she later returns to the armor to assist Ryu. Ershin has a personality that could be described as quite strange. Prone to bursts of laughter at inappropriate moments, and speaking in 3rd person using lines like, "We should be ready when we reach the capitol, says Ershin," referring to the Endless spirit trapped inside the armor. In the journey to find out what the empire is plotting for Fou-Lu and Ryu, a scene in-game reveals that "Ershin" means "Master" in the language of the empire. In Battle When you first recruit Ershin in your party, it is not obvious where her talents lie. At first, the player may have no choice but to develop Ershin's parameters in hit points, strength, and defense because her intelligence is too low, her agility is just slightly better than Cray's (the slowest character) and she is limited to physical skills, not learning anything else with further level ups, limiting her to rely mainly on her physical attacks and extra skills learned from Masters and monsters. However, once the player reaches a certain event in the game, Ershin's defense, intelligence, and HP skyrocket, making her one of the most powerful characters in the game. Ershin is also the only character in your party who requires a blacksmith to create specialized armor just for her, so her equipment options are limited early on until you collect scrap items. She eventually learns level three spells for every element, including her own personal non-elemental "breath" technique, so it's possible for her to stand toe-to-toe with Nina damaging enemies with magic. Her Stand Out skill guarantees enemies will target Ershin as long as she remains in the front row, and with her high defense level this makes her an effective damage magnet for tanking. With the right skills, equipment and training, she can become a very effective ally for the party. Ershin's unique skill in battle only occurs when she is in reserve. Occasionally, she will use Covering Fire to fire off a regular rocket punch attack, which may or may not be helpful. Effectively, this can help add just an extra bit of damage from time to time, but Ershin may accidentally kill off an enemy you may be trying to copy a skill or steal an item from. Unlike the rest of the party, Ershin has no element background to speak of, so she takes no additional damage from any particular element, making her a solid character to withstand magical attacks. She shares this trait with Ursula, who also lacks any sort of elemental attribute. Trivia * In the Japanese version of the game, Ershin's original name was "Master" which was translated as "Master of the House" in the Empire's language. * As stated above, Ershin and Ursula both lack an elemental attribute, meaning neither take more damage from any particular elemental magic attack. Coincidentally, both have connections to the Empire (Ershin was created by the Empire to contain Deis while Ursula is an imperial soldier). Gallery bof4-ershin2.jpg|Ershin and a group of purifiers. File:ErshinFace1_Sprite.png File:ErshinFace2_Sprite.png File:ErshinFace3_Sprite.png File:ErshinFace4_Sprite.png Chamba Ershin.jpg|Ershin approaching the party. World_Ershin.jpg|The medium Rhem on Ershin's name (see translations page). Category:Breath of Fire IV Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Protagonist Category:Breath of Fire IV Endless